Bleach - Shadow Era, Farewell Our Angel
by Zach.Attyey.Fross
Summary: Zach Fross' introduces his own twist to the Bleach Storyline. Just as Yhwach is about to re-battle the Shinigami, a mysterious time freeze occurs and Soul Society including the heroes of Bleach are forced to challenge an evil omen that places another Soul Society in a whole other dimension at risk of annihilation. How will they challenge this threat? And Who is this Angel? Read on!
1. In Memory Of Our Fallen

**Zach Fross Industries Presents,  
** **Bleach -  
Shadow Era, Farewell Our Angel**

**Chapter One - In Memory of Our Fallen**

Dawn hit Soul Society, the weather mildly cold and the winds blew restlessly as if it too grieved for the death of so many heroes like the Shinigami and their close allies were this melancholy day. The recent attack by the Quincies left the members of Heaven in a confused and vulnerable state, unsure about Soul Society's future... scratch that... about simply the possibility of a future . The remaining soldiers of the serene city where the dead rested peacefully stood at attention on the ground where many events involving Kurosaki Ichigo took place, once known as Sōkyoku Hill, now renamed Memorial Cliff. Basic Shinigami were all lined up at the back, followed by the seats descending from fifth, fourth, third and then next in line were the lieutenants, with their heads held high with pride and finally the Captains of each squad. Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji and Rukia were absent because they were guests of his royal highness the Spirit King, for this reason they were excused.

Captain Commander recently placed in charge of Soul Society and Captain of the 1st Division, Shunsui Kyōraku, remained in front of his allies, facing towards them. Behind him was a statue intended to replace the Sōkyoku and honour those who lost their lives in battle. The statue appeared tall, at least fifteen metres high, four metres wide and resembled a fluorescent green female angel holding a glowing white ball safely in between her hands (Intended to portray the souls of the dead now resting in a protected place).

Captain-Commander: "Today we have gathered in this memory enriched part of Soul Society, to pay our respects to the brave and powerful warriors who gave their lives to protect our world and more importantly to protect those who rely on us Shinigami"

Ex-lieutenant of the 4th Division, Isane Kotetsu, slowly knelt onto her knees and began to cry hysterically as she watched the floating corpse covered with a white cloth ,in between the Captain-Commander and the Memorial Statue began to dissolve into Spiritual Energy. Lieutenant Momo quickly ran to her peers side and placed both arms on Isane's shoulders.

Hinamori: "Kotetsu-San, please don't cry anymore.  
Captain Unohana will become very sad if she witnesses you like this"

Isane replied, crying: "why didn't she take me with her? She was like an older sis... she was a mother to me!"

Hinamori began crying as well, as she witnessed her friend suffer from a great deal of pain. Lieutenant Rangiku could no longer maintain her strength either and let several sympathetic tears loose.

"Grab a hold of yourself Matsumoto... this is no time to cry!", complained Capatain Hitsugaya, in reality trying to convince himself to stop the tears that flowed down his face.

Rangiku continued to cry, agreeing with her Captain: Hai... Hai!

The rest of the gathering shook in their socks as they witnessed the sadness that emitted from their upper-class leaders. Captain Kyōraku paused to honour the tears his friends, of the people closest to the Shinigami that had passed on. He himself conjured all the strength in his system to prevent his anchoring mourn from arising into the open. Captain Ukitake stared deep into his adoptive brother's eyes as if to say "I can see your pain and I'm with you every step of the way".

For the first time in history, an unusual and unsightly scene took place, the 11th Captain Kenpachi looked down in humiliation and let loose a single but immensely meaningful tear. Only but a few could have seen it but only that few would understand Kenpachi's feelings, the loss of someone he considered a true equal and a role model.

Kotetsu filled up with anger as she watched Kenpachi, her silver hair flowed with the wind covering her eyes for a short while.

Isane: How dare you show your face Captain Zaraki!? You murdered the one person I could rely on! You're a murderer! The countless times I had tended to people you battered through your ruthless fighting, I never questioned your actions! I thought maybe you had your reasons! But you're exactly what people say you are... A BRUTE! A blood thirsty, animal with no sense of morals!

Normally, Ayasegawa and/or Madarame would have rushed to defend their Captain 's honour however even they were unable to move a single muscle in this situation for even they could not understand why Captain Unohana died by their Captain's hands.

Suì-Fēng: Watch your tongue Ex-Lieutenant! Whether your words are justified or caused by pure emotion, speaking to a Captain Class Shinigami in that inappropriate manner will not be tolerated!

Sajin: Captain Suì-Fēng is one-hundred percent correct Isane Kotetsu-San, this is no time to turn against one another. You understand don't you why Captain Unohana is not here today! Don't you!

A short girl with dark-blonde hair pushed her way through the lieutenants and hugged Isane tightly with one hand and patted her silver hair with the other.

Kiyone: It'll be okay big sister, you're going to be okay.

Isane finally clicked to the words of Captain Komamura and calmed herself down, relieving the angry hatred built up inside. At this point she could not forgive Captain Kenpachi but she also knew her condition was not suitable for speaking directly to the person who took the life of her "mother". All she could do now was soak her sister's kimono with tears.

Once everyone had settled down and shed their worth of tears, the Captain-Commander resumed his speech for the dead war heroes.

Shunsui : "I would be lying if I said these warriors would be the last to die in our ferocious war against the newly surfaced Quincy army. Our enemies have catastrophic abilities and now possess some of our strongest Bankai powers too. We've drawn the short end of the stick my friends, what a dull way to start the bloodiest most fearsome war Soul Society has and probably will ever confront. But the worst thing we can do right now is lose hope. This world has faced its share of danger and always found a method to resolving the problem. I probably shouldn't say this but I hate the Quincy! They took our loved ones from us! They slaughtered our friends! Our Families! The last thing you will ever hear me say is I don't blame them for their actions. But, I do understand their feelings. Even if our actions all those years ago were justified in exterminating the Quincy, it won't change the truth that we took their loved ones away. In this war there is no right and wrong, there is only battle and the side with the strongest resolve will win! We will avenge the death of Yama-jii! The death of all our loved ones! through nothing less than victory in this battle of vengeance!

Entire Shinigami gathering: Yes Sir! Yes Sir! Yes Sir!

Jūshirō: "Let us grieve in silence for the next hour in respect to our fallen comrades"

**Will Be Continued...**

**Chapter Two - The New Captains make their Entrance, A Shocking Turn of Events**

Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 2 - Who Are the New Captains?

**Chapter Two -  
The New Captains make their Entrance,  
A Shocking Turn of Events**

_'Flashback #1'_

The then living Unohana stood on top a building located within Karakura town's city region. The Captain's shadow intermingled with another's own. She maintained the grace of Retsu, but a part of Yachiru had already awakened, you could see the violence bursting out her suddenly sharp eyes. The clouds slightly blocked the Sun's strong glare that day, moments of bright and dark were a constant. After a moments of silence the Captain finally spoke.

"As promised I have trained you and your future lieutenant the past seventeen months in hope that you may take my place", announced the Fourth Captain.  
"From the very first time we met, I felt a burning desire to protect those you loved but you lacked the power to do that... until now"  
"I'm surprised you made it to the end"  
"Only a handful of Shinigami have the potential to survive the intensity of my training style and still be keep their lives nevertheless their sanity". "You have amazed me, to have come so far, to have made it to the very end, especially with the limitations of a Human body"  
"You can never return to who you were from here on out, from now on you only live and breathe to serve Soul Society"  
"Not only will you succeed me as the Captain of the Medical Squad, but I have a strong feeling that in time you will surpass me, possibly even Kurosaki Ichigo".  
"From here on out, your orders are to behave the way everyone is common with until my battle with Zaraki Kenpachi has concluded"  
"Farewell _"

**Present Time**

The Captains lined in their usual two-set manner within the common meeting lounge. Curious as to whom the new Captains of the Fourth and Eighth squad were, they eagerly waited for the arrival of their new comrades. It had already been announced that one of them was discovered by the 12th Divisions Captain when he was ordered by the Captain Commander to initiate a mass Rukongai search for high spiritual pressure signals.

"Dear oh dear, the newbies are already late, how disappointing" stated Captain Hirako, haughtily.

"That's real fresh coming from a lazy blonde sloth like yourself!", commented Captain Kurotsuchi, mocking his colleague with pride.

Shinji turned red like a chilly pepper.  
"Remind me why Uruhara placed a psychotic lunatic in charge of his old squad again?!"

"Because unlike certain fools, I possess an intellect that far proceeds that of a normal being", replied Mayuri, earnestly speaking.  
"But an idiot like yourself could never process the level of difference between a genius such as myself and a dimwitted buffoon like you"

Shinji became even more enraged a exclaimed furiously "Why I oughta beat you to a broken pulp, ya frikn asshole!".  
Captain Ōtoribashi and Muguruma had to grab him by the arms to prevent their buddy from ending up in a fist fight with another Captain.

"Let go of me ya idiots!", shouted Shinji, in a frustrated tone.

"You seem to have only proved my point", remarked the Captain of the Twelfth squad.

"Pathetic!", interrupted Captain Suì-Fēng, her face jittering from bottled anger.  
"We're in the midst of war and you imbeciles still manage to become entangled in some miniscule non-relevant argument".  
"I don't understand how either of you have remained Captains for as long as you have".

"That's funny coming from the leader of the Special Ops", replied Captain Kurotsuchi, smart assedly.

The Second Captain swiftly turned a twisted eye to Mayuri and questioned him "What's that meant to mean?"

"Well... according to my research, a member of the assassin squad is expected to discard all emotion but all you've done for the past two-years is run around crying _'Yorouichi-Sama! Yorouchi Sama!'_ ".

Suì-Fēng felt humiliated, turning a darker red then Shinji had just a moment ago. Her pride had just suffered a blow and she was ready to kill to win it back. The below average heighted Captain began to draw her Zanpaktou from it's sheath located horizontally on her back.

"Forgive me Captain Hirako", she apologised.  
"I have decided to assist you in the extermination of this villain!"

Captain Jūshirō waved his hands with effort trying to releive the tension between his fellow partners.  
"Now now everyone, calm down"  
"Don't forget we are fighting for the same cause here"

Commander Kyōraku finally spoke up "Captain Feng, please sheath your sword, this is no time for bloodshed".  
"...And Captain Kurotsuchi please place that bomb hidden under your cloak back into your pocket"

Both Captains replied "Yes Sir", in respect to their commanding officer's wishes.

Toshiro's eyes widened as if he heard footsteps approaching. Multiple high level spiritual pressured individuals were making their way to the Captain's quarters.

"They have arrived in Soul Society", announced Captain Komamura.

"That seems to be the case", replied the Captain Commander. "It'll take a few more minutes before they arrive"

"since we are waiting, would you tell us a bit about the Captain you discovered, Mayuri Taichou?", asked Komamura.

"Hmph... Very well " replied the Twelfth Head.  
"The twelfth squad were appointed with searching for new Shinigami candidates within the districts of Rukongai".  
"Our computers came across a few strong characters however one reading appeared abnormally high".  
"I had never felt such spirit pressure emit from that district before".

"Which one was this Captain from?" asked Ōtoribashi Taichou.

"District 1" answered Mayuri.

The other Captains all looked surprise to hear that locations name.

"But isn't that where the weaker new born souls survive until they can adapt to outer Rukongai's atmospheric pressure?", asked Hitsugaya.

"I went there a couple of times back in the ol days", added Zaraki Taichou. "Those weaklings couldn't hurt a Hell fly".

"Exactly Tenth and Eleventh Captains!", praised Kurotsuchi.  
"Which is precisely why I personally visited District 1 in order to investigate this imbalanced spiritual pressure.  
"It was at that point that I discovered, the person our detectors sensed was no ordinary soul but a previous member of the Arancar forces, an Espada to be exact".

Again the Captains all raised their eyes in bewilderment to the story being explained by the Twelfth Division Captain.

"An Espada?", repeated Hirako Taichou.

Captain Kurotsuchi laughed in his casual humorous way and concluded the story by saying "Indeed a powerful one at that but he no longer possesses the features of a Hollow".  
"You might say it's an embodiment of the Human form this Espada used to be and not the actual character himself".

"Which Espada was it you found?" asked Kenpachi, excitedly, hoping to hear the response 'Nnoitra'.

Footsteps began to sound out aloud. The shocking characters were both walking together.

"Why don't you see for yourself?", replied Mayuri.

The Captains all watched the closed entrance eagerly, waiting for the huge well decorated doors to open. Clack! Clack! Clack! the footsteps became louder and louder until finally the doors opened and a bright white light stormed through, temporarily blinding the Captains.

End Of Chapter Two

**Chapter Three Coming Out Soon!**


	3. Chapter Three - Gotei 13 Back In Busines

**Chapter Three – Gotei 13 Back In Business**

The Lieutenants were immensely busy, tasked with monitoring their respective novice Shinigami as Soul Society worked towards repairing the damage dealt by enemy Quincy. Yes, the morale of Soul Society had suffered a tragic blow for the worse but they couldn't afford to surrender to the darkness, not now, not when so many lives are at stake. If the Quincy continu their killing spree, the balance between the living world and Soul Society will continue to break causing both realms to collide and obliterate one another. Hiyori and her ally Vizard are working tirelessly to stabilize the imbalance in the Living World but the damage appears abnormally high.

Hinamori and Matsumoto were near the entrance where Ichigo initially tried to infiltrate the city during his Ryoka phase. Both Lieutenants worked the entire day carrying heavy debris to one side where the RCS or Reconstruction Brigade would dissolve the remains into spiritual energy and reform ruined sections of Soul Society. A group of resting male shinigami from the 10th squad gazed deeply at Rangiku's enlarged breasts, turning their heads like the open-mouthed clowns at carnivals. Eventually she grew tired of the perverted gawking and turned gracefully to the content Shinigami, raising both her right hand in a symbolic manner.

"Way of Destruction #31 Red Fire Cannon!", called Matsumoto.  
The 10th seat Lieutenant fired a weak blast into the ruble where the men sat blasting them off into the sky. They cried as they flew off into the distance "We're Sorry!"

The weather breathed rather warm today, the Shinigami were sweating like taps. It was nice though, slight cool breezes brushed through every once in a while providing the hard working army with some comforting cool air. They were slightly preoccupied as curiosity over who the owners emitting unusual high spirit energy were but due to the constant push and shove system, not many were presented with an opportunity to elaborate.

Mashiro and Hisagi along with the rest of their 9th Squad were placed in charge of assisting in the repair of Soul Society's Erande sector, where Shinigami who are severely harmed in battle can rehabilitate themselves back to full health by absorbing the simplified spirit energy, purposely made for consumption. Something made Lieutenant Kuna uneasy so Co-Lieutenant Hisagi temporarily stopped carrying heavy severed objects to approach his fellow vice-captain.

"What are you whining about today Mashiro-San?", asked Hisagi, sighing at the thought of an answer.  
"Did someone eat all your onigiri (rice balls) again?"  
"Or are you just moping about something that happened a long time ago as usual?"

"Ba-ka Hisagi!", shouted Mashiro, in retaliation.  
"You're so cruel to me Hisagi-San!"  
"Why are you so mean Hisagi-San!"  
"Is it because Kensei loves me more than you!?"  
"That's the reason isn't it?!"

Mashiro started moving about frantically, her legs flinging in all directions along with her arms and head. Puzzled, Hisagi watched his ally rant on with his right eye-brow raised high he scratched his hair awkwardly with his left hand.

"Lieutenant Kuna, can we please return to our duty of reestablishing the Erande area", pleaded Shūhei.

Mashiro's eyes grew in size as if she discovered a clue to solving a troublesome case.

"You love me don't you Hisagi!" announced Mashiro, as if she spoke the truth.  
"That's why you act mean to me all the time, because you want my attention".

Hisagi immediately turned red with humiliation as the other subordinates of the ninth squad cautiously observed their conversation.

"No!", replied Shūhei, defensively.  
"That is most likely not the reason".

"So you do admit to acting mean to me!", stated Mashiro, in an offended tone.

Hisagi then turned felt even more embarrassed and replied "no, I didn't mean it that way" but his co-lieutenant merely cried while rolling speedily on the floor.

"Lieutenant Kuna-san!", begged Hisagi.  
"Please stop making a scene".

Suddenly a wave of vast spirit energy swamped past the two arguing Lieutenants, immediately silencing both vice-captains in their place. They both felt a resemblance in one of the energy forces.

Shūhei quickly turned to the location where it had come from and felt unsure whether the pressure he felt belonged to the person he thought it did.

"This Reiatsu… can't be… no I'm sure it belongs to…" announced Mashiro, in shocked and confused tone.

Meanwhile Ikkaku visited Izuru Kira after Yumichika scolded the entire 11th squad for working in a ugly fashion, dismissing them all in an attempt to clean his designated area in his own manner. Lieutenant Kira is currently in a critical comatose condition after a one-sided battle with a Sternritter Quincy left him pulverized. Madarame spoke to his seriously wounded friend believing Izuru will hear every word.

"That asshole Ichigo is still a that King's Palace place", spoke Ikkaku, in his usual fashion.  
"Lucky jerk gets to train with the strong Captain-level Shinigami".  
"We've been cleaning throughout the day and boosting our skills during the night".  
"Hurry the hell up and get better so you can catch up to everyone when you wake up"  
"You better wake up Izuru!"  
"Life without our gloomy son of a bitch wouldn't be the same".

Yachiru appeared to be having fun running around, bugging her equal leveled officers, bringing some colour to their days however. Right now the young vice-captain found herself bugging Second Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda who sat munching down rice cakes while his squads subordinates worked in the humid hot weather.

"Hey flaring-nostrils let's play a game!" demanded Yachiru, confidently.

Ōmaeda's plump face turned a plum red.  
"What did you call me you little brat!?"

Not intending to acknowledge him the pink-haired lieutenant kept insisting "come on lemon-head!"

Reluctant to let her offend him a second time he merely replied saying "Go away, this is no place for little girls".

"We can't play 'It' or else you'll never catch me... hmmm", continued Yachiru, speaking in a frank tone.

"How dare you!", recoiled Marechiyo, furiously.  
"I am Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Ōmaeda, Vice-Captain of the Second Division, which happens to be in charge of the Special Ops!"  
"Run little girl… although you weren't go very far"

"Yay!", replied Kusajishi.  
The pocket sized Vice-Captain then started running away while Ōmaeda chased her over the rooftop of the small buildings located all over the Soul Society region.

"Come back here!", commanded Second Lieutenant, even more enraged because Yachiru kept evading him as he leaped to capture her. In one instance he face planted into some ruble when the small vice-captain used Shunpo to avoid capture.

The Eleventh Lieutenant kept running while chuckling as she normally does. She looked behind to locate Ōmaeda but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Aaaagh, he's already given up, how boring!" thought Kusajishi.

Then out of the open something appeared in front of her overshadowing her entire body and she turned her face forward a hand gently landed on her shoulder.

"Caught you brat!" laughed Ōmaeda, feeling accomplished.

Yachiru looked at the large figured man with an astonished facial expression. She genuinely felt surprised before quickly turning happy and smiley.

"Waaow!". "You really are fast".

Merchiyo's facial expression turned arrogantly proud and he repeated himself saying "I told you, I'm the second in charge of the Special Ops".

Yachiru grabbed his arm that rested on her shoulder and swiftly flipped Ōmaeda onto his breaking more of the already damaged tiling.

"Let's play again monkey-ears!" said Yachiru, with a giant cheeky smile on her face.

Ōmaeda's face appeared struck by great pain, his mouth left wide open. Struggling to breathe he murmured "I'll kill you one day…"

Nanao appeared frozen in her position as if she just witnessed something perplexing occur. She along with Vice-Captain Genshirō Okikiba guarded the outside entrance of the Captain's Lounge hallway.

"If I'm not mistaken that person in the Captain's uniform was…"  
"Y.. Yes", replied Nanao in stunned expression, before he finished his sentence.

The bright light that had entered the Captain's meeting area dispersed and they all watched as two people entered but their curious expressions turned confused.

"Uruhara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi!" spoke aloud Kurotsuchi Taichou, in a tone that meant they weren't who he had expected.

"Good Afternoon everyone!", greeted Uruhara, in a cheery tone with his hand raised like a stop sign.

Suì-Fēng's eyes became filled with glee and she unintentionally called out "Yorouchi-Sama!" before turning to Mayuri to mentally say "Don't you dare say a word".

"You're the new Captains?", asked Shinji, also confused.

"No! No!" replied Kisuke, apologetically.

"We thought it might be nice to accompany her, since she's a good friend", commented Yorouichi.

"She?", asked Toshiro, before clicking onto a picture of the possible candidate.  
"Wait a minute, this spirit energy!...".  
"I hadn't recognized it before because of the huge difference in the level of power but I'm certain it belongs to…"

A female aged around eighteen years old, with caramel brown hair neatly placed affront her right shoulder reaching her waist, rosy pink lips, greyish-brown eyes, around 160 centimetres tall, wearing the Shinigami uniform and most importantly the 4th squad Captain kimono neared the meeting lounge.

Alongside this female walked a man wearing the 8th squad Captain Kimono. He had short black hair that spike up like Kensei's, glowing green eyes, pale but fair skin and pale pink lips.

Both newly recruited Captains finally entered the room where a group of very captivated colleagues waited for them. The other door opened to make room for the two people.

"Im… Im… Impossible!" exclaimed, Suì-Fēng.

"You two are…" said Hitsugaya before a stunned pause.

"Please introduce yourselves, new members of Soul Society's leadership", insisted Kyōraku.

"Hai" replied the female Captain.  
"Captain of the Fourth Division, and Leader of the Medical Corporation… Orihime Inoue"  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Captain of the Eighth Division, previously listed as Espada number four in a previous life, previously known as Ulquiorra Cifer… Viride Tonitrua".  
"Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Welcome to the Gotei 13, I wish you both a pleasant and safe journey as one of our comrades", announced Commander Shinsui.


End file.
